Some Copper and Silver
by Little Copperleaf
Summary: When two kits are Found on the Border of ShadowClan-ThunderClan and are taken in, how will they affect their foster clan? Will they help their Clan where they were born and turn their backs on the cats they grew up with, and who taught them battle and hunting? Read, review,follow,favorite,and help with the plot! K just in case.
1. The Patrol

**Some Copper and Silver**

**Chapter 1**

**Graystripe _P.O.V_**

"Graystripe! Where have you been? We need to go on patrol now, remeber?" _Can Fireheart ever stop his naging? It's contanst!_ Graystripe thought. Fireheart had been trying to get his mind away from Silverstream and his kits that were going to their mother's clan, Riverclan. He was going to Riverclan with Featherkit and Stromkit as well but he hadn't told anyone, he wasn't depressed he decided to go patorl the ShadowClan-Thunderclan boder with him, Fireheart, Runningwind, and yes Tigerclaw. When they saw the Tallpines coming to their eyes the also saw some movement. Was Bramblekit outside following his father and the partrol outside to the border? No, Bramblekit and his sister Tawnykit were too young and still need milk every 5 seconds from Tigerclaw's mate Goldenflower. Graystripe thought he need to get back to camp before all his depression kicked in fully becuase he swore he saw a streak of a silver tabby pelt, exactly like Silverstream and Featherkit's pelts._ How did you convince me to let you come to the border when you were so close to kitting Silverstream?_ "Graystripe can you mark the border without spacing out?" Tighercaw said gruffly. He found out that Me and Silverstream where meeting when he walked in on Silverstream kitting on the riverbank. He still did lift his tone when he knew what Graystripe._ He dosen't care about anyone that breaks the warrior code. Accident or not._ " Sure Tigerclaw." _Can't I claw you?_ He and Runningwind started to put down the markers and padded along with the others. He saw some amber and crystal eyes in the bush. "Hey! Who are you! What are you doing here! Graystripe snarled to the two pairs of eyes in the bush. To the patorl's suprise two kits steped out of the bush. The first one had a dark brown tabby pelt that look simalar to Bramblekit and had a shade darker of amber eyes, the only differents was the she-kit's frame. Her frame make her look like the kit of Silverstream._ Their Fames look the same. _Graystripe thought. The second kit was a silver tabby tom. His eyes were so blue he look deaf. His frame was bulky like Tigerclaw's._ Geart Starclan, please tell me Silverstream was loyal to me or didn't have a mate before me._"Who are you?" Tigerclaw questioned to tabby kits. They both smirked tauntingly at Tigerclaw then he started to sheath and unsheath his long, curvy claws and gowl at the two brave kits in front of him. "Take them to camp, Bluestar will decide what to do with these two right here." ended Tigerclaw as he prowled Runningwind and Fireheart thought the she-kit look easier to carrier back to camp becuase they both took one step towards her and the glanced at each other. The she-kit's whikers twitched with amusement at the sight while the tom look at both of them with an "Are you serious?" look on his face as he saw what the two young toms just did. "Really?" I asked. I got up and scooped up the silver tabby tom kit by the scruff and started to walk to camp.I heard two sets of of paws as he got pass the barrier in to camp. Runningwind was holding the she-kit by the scruff.I fell into step with both of them as we aproached Bluestar's den. Tigerclaw had just finished reporting what they had found on their patrol as me and Runningwind put down the kits. Bluestar sat up in her nest up with her pelt shining with the dim light coming from the entrance. "Hello I'm Bluestar, Leader of you tell me your names?" Bluestar asked the two silent kits. They both look at each other before the tom answered."My name is Silver"-_ SILVER? HIS NAME IS SILVER? Graystripe ?_ "And her name is Copper." Silver ended with a flick of his tail in the dierection of Copper.

"Hello Copper and Silver. How old are you two?"

"Four Moons"

" Hm..How would you and Copper like to Join Thundercaln?"

**Hello! This is way too long for a first chapter and has cliffhangers. FYI this is my first story and I want to strech this seires loooooooong. Please review, Favorite, follow, And P.M. For more!**

**-Copper**


	2. The Trip to the Nursery

**Some Copper and Silver**

**Chapter 1**

**Graystripe _P.O.V_**

* * *

"Graystripe! Where have you been? We need to go on patrol now, remember?" _Can Fireheart ever stop his nagging? It's constant!_ Graystripe thought. Fireheart had tried to get his mind away from Silverstream and his kits that were going to their mother's clan, Riverclan. He was going to Riverclan with Featherkit and Stromkit as well but he hadn't told anyone, he wasn't depressed he decided to go patrol the ShadowClan-Thunderclan border with him, Fireheart, Runningwind, and yes, Tigerclaw. When they saw the Tallpines coming into sight but also saw some movement. Was Bramblekit outside following his father and the patrol outside to the border? No, Bramblekit and his sister Tawnykit were too young and still need milk from Tigerclaw's mate, Goldenflower. Graystripe thought he need to get back to camp before all his depression kicked in fully because he swore he saw a streak of a silver tabby pelt, exactly like Silverstream and Featherkit's pelts._ How did you convince me to let you come to the border when you were so close to kiting Silverstream?_ "Graystripe can you mark the border without spacing out?" Tigerclaw said gruffly. Tigerclaw was the cat that _had_ to find out that Me and Silverstream where meeting when he walked in on Silverstream kiting on the riverbank. He still did lift his tone when he knew what Graystripe was going through._ He doesn't care about anyone that breaks the warrior code. Accident or not._ " Sure Tigerclaw." _Stupid Warrior Code.__ First I loose Silverstream, then this overgrown-squirrel can boss me around and I can't claw him at all! _Me and Runningwind started to put down the markers and padded along with the others. I saw some amber and crystal eyes in the bush. "Hey! Who are you! What are you doing here! Graystripe snarled to the two pairs of eyes in the bush. To the patrol's surprise two kits stepped out of the bush. The first one had a dark brown tabby pelt that look similar to Bramblekit and had a shade darker of amber eyes, the only different was that it was a _she,_ and she-kit's frame. Her frame makes her look like the kit of Silverstream._ Their Frames look the same. _Graystripe thought. The second kit was a silver tabby tom. His eyes were so blue he look deaf. His frame was bulky like Tigerclaw's._ Great Starclan, please tell me Silverstream was loyal to me and didn't mate with any one else ._"Who are you?" Tigerclaw questioned to tabby kits. They both smirked tauntingly at Tigerclaw then he started to sheath and unsheathed his long, curvy claws and growl at the two brave kits in front of him. " There only kits Tigerclaw " Runningwind said to Tigerclaw."Take them to camp, Bluestar will decide what to do with these two right here." ended Tigerclaw as he prowled as Runningwind and Fireheart thought the she-kit look easier to carrier back to camp because they both took one step towards her and the glanced at each other. The she-kit's whiskers twitched with amusement at the sight while the tom look at both of them with an 'Are you serious,' look on his face as he saw what the two young toms just did. "Really?" I asked. I got up and scooped up the silver tabby tom kit by the scruff and started to walk to camp. I heard two sets of paws as I got pass the barrier in to camp. Runningwind was holding the she-kit by the scruff. I fell into step with both of them as we approached Bluestar's den. Tigerclaw had just finished reporting what they had found on their patrol as me and Runningwind put down the kits. Bluestar sat up in her nest up with her pelt shining with the dim light coming from the entrance. "Hello I'm Bluestar, Leader of Thunderclan. Can you tell me your names?" Bluestar asked the two silent kits. They both look at each other before the tom answered."My name is Silver-"_ SILVER? HIS NAME IS SILVER?" Graystripe thought "HOW?"_ "And her name is Copper." Silver ended with a flick of his tail in the direction of the she-kit named Copper. Bluestar made a grunting sound that sound like she decided to make a quick and effortless move that didn't seem important to her at all. Bluestar spoke again.

"Hello Copper and Silver. How old are you two?"

"Four Moons"

" Hm..How would you and Copper like to Join Thunderclan?"

* * *

**Hello! This is way too long for a first chapter and it has cliffhangers. FYI this is my first story and I want to stretch this series loooooooong. Please review, Favorite, follow, And P.M. For more!(almost forgot, Yes I will take OCs if I can get to the end of the story where OC will appear, but give me suggestions! And a comment for the cheesy title!) **

**-Little Copperleaf **


End file.
